Enseñar
by Luka-sama
Summary: Varios años despues de la historia en general, Alibaba aun luchaba en ocaciones con Morgiana para lograr enseñarle cosas sobre el amor. Dedicado a Kuru Rin.
_Una lectora llamada_ Kuru Rin _cumplió años ayer, lamento la demora pero aquí te traigo este intento de MorgianaxAlibaba. Muchas felicitaciones en este día tan especial (ayer) y no puedo esperar que juegues zelda para charlar más sobre el tema._

 _Magi no me pertenece._

 **Enseñar**

Si nos sinceramos para ustedes, Alibaba puede admitir que la primera impresión que tuvo de Morgiana no fue la mejor. La chica era linda, pero también era súper fuerte y quería matarlo, eso no hace que una persona se vea bien frente a tus ojos, además de su actitud seria y miradas que podrían matarte tan fácilmente como sus puños. Definitivamente Morgiana no fue su persona favorita en este mundo en ese momento.

La próxima vez que pudo ver a la chica detenidamente, era diferente, ya no era su enemiga y en su lugar era una aliada. Ya no le asustaba su fuerza abrumadora y sus luchas que terminaban con sangre en sus manos, ahora estaba de su lado. Fue entonces que pudo descubrir que el miedo que le había tenido, era admiración por ser alguien tan fuerte.

Con el paso del tiempo y aventuras unidas, descubre algo interesante, en realidad Morgiana es una persona bastante tímida. La chica se sonroja fácilmente ante algún cumplido a su persona, además que suele mantenerse en silencio hasta que no sea necesario. Él siempre había pensado que ella era bastante bonita, incluso cuando intento capturarlo en un inicio, pero sonrojada simplemente era preciosa.

Era su amiga más cercana junto con Aladdin.

Aunque si bien Morgiana tiene muchas cosas buenas, detesta su tendencia a auto-sacrificarse por otros. Como la ocasión donde intento rescatarlos, en realidad si lo había logrado, cuando los rescato de aquella celda, la primera vez que uso su contenedor. Había estado al borde de la muerte y todo para salvarlos, porque la chica era demasiado leal y quería mucho a sus amigos.

Soltó un bufido algo molesto.

Recordar todas las ocasiones donde esa chiquilla había estado a su lado para ayudarle, sin importar su seguridad, no eran sus mejores recuerdos. Odiaba estar preocupado por ella, ya que si se preocupaba por Morgiana, significaba que en realidad estaba en peligro.

Tampoco podía recordar muy alegre su primera confesión a la chica, esa donde confundió toda la situación y fue avergonzado frente a su tripulación. En ese instante estaba resignado a que jamás tendría novia y seria la burla de todos sus amigos durante los próximos años.

Pero luego comprendió algo.

Morgiana no sabía amar.

Aun sentía el peso de sus años de esclava, a veces se sentía inferior y se menospreciaba constantemente. Pero eso fue cuando eran unos críos.

Detestaba que ahora, siendo el alguien con tanto poder, donde vivían en un castillo luego de sus aventuras y de conquistar todos los retos, amaba y odiaba en partes iguales que Morgiana fuera igual a cuando era una niña. Amaba que fuera tan valiente como siempre y tuviera esa humildad con la que se caracterizaba, pero detestaba que aun se menospreciara por cada pequeña cosa en muchas ocasiones.

Como ese preciso instante.

-Morgiana-llamo a la ahora mujer de casi veinte años.

La chica lo vio de reojo con esa usual mirada indiferente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto con una vena hinchada en su frente.

La chica solo volteo a ver de reojo sin entender, parecía que todo era bastante claro y que una explicación era estúpida. Pero incluso así Alibaba estaba soportando su temperamento para no gritarle enojado. No era algo seguro el pelear con manos desnudas frente a sus mejores hombres en la parte posterior de su castillo.

Sabía que era inútil hablar con la chica, está siempre decía que jamás quería dejar de tener sus habilidades de lucha y era mejor entrenar todo el tiempo. Pero luchar contra hombres con contenedores y armas, mientras ella solo usaba su cuerpo para entrenar. Le parecía algo sumamente peligroso.

Soltó un bufido enojado y dio media vuelta para irse.

Ocupaba un respiro de la chica en ese momento.

Pero antes de darse cuenta los pasos de Morgiana lo siguieron rápidamente, estaba preocupada de enojarlo a pesar que se negaba hacerle caso cuando él le pedía con suplicas que no hiciera nada idiota.

-Estas molesto, Alibaba-san-indico Morgiana caminando a su espalda.

Bufo nuevamente, estar molesto y que tu esposa te llamara con el "-san" al final de tu nombre, no ayudaba en absolutamente nada. Bueno si, en algo, a molestarte aún más.

Volteo a verla indignado.

Estaba por decirle lo que pensaba, pero luego recordaba lo que ocurría. Como Morgiana siempre lo ponía a él ante cualquier otra cosa, que si entrenaba duramente era para estar preparada para la batalla aun en tiempos de paz, que si estaba a su lado era la forma de demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Suspiro algo más calmado.

-Al menos si quieres entrenar podrías usar tu contenedor-comento algo inseguro.

Odiaba ver a la chica en batalla, a pesar de que sabía que era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse por si misma. Noto la mirada de la chica de confusión, incluso alzo una ceja.

-Si uso mi contenedor es probable que ellos terminen más heridos aun-

Bajo la cabeza derrotado.

-Vamos Morgiana me preocupo por ti, así que al menos dame un respiro y di que si-

No hubo respuesta, pero al alzar la mirada noto como la chica estaba sonrojada y viendo a otro lado visiblemente incomoda. Aunque llevaba tantos años de conocerla que sabía que en realidad estaba feliz, de que él se preocupara por ella en cosas tan pequeñas, porque eso demostraba que le importaba.

Rodo los ojos al cielo algo divertido.

Se sentó en una de las ventanas de aquel enorme pasillo.

-Tantos años juntos y aun te sonrojas cuando te demuestro que te quiero-dijo en tono de broma.

La cara de Morgiana se encendió como una manzana y lo vio molesta que se burlara de ella.

Algo más tranquilo ya con esa situación, tomo la mano de la chica para sentarla en su regazo. Si bien al principio Morgiana se quedó inmóvil, rápidamente oculto su rostro en el pecho del chico dejándose proteger por los brazos de él. A pesar que en batalla ella siempre fue la primera en dar un paso adelante para protegerlo.

Así eran ellos.

A veces discutían porque cada uno tenía puntos de vista diferentes. Todo el día Alibaba estaba ocupado con papeleo y cosas del reino, mientras que Morgiana pasaba entrenando y ayudándolo cuando fuera necesario. Pero en las tardes luego de su usual discusión por que el otro hiciera las cosas diferentes, en medio de algún pasillo como ese, disfrutaban de momentos en paz.

-Recuerdas lo que te dije aquel día cuando pensaba que te me habías declarado-comento de pronto ante el recuerdo en su mente.

Morgiana alzo la vista sin comprender bien.

-Sobre que nunca fuiste amado por una chica-

Se sintió algo indignado.

-Exactamente-murmuro algo fastidiado.

Pero la chica solo ladeo la cabeza, era sumamente tierna a pesar de ser toda una mujer en ese momento. Suspiro antes de pasar su mano por el rostro de la chica consiguiendo un sonrojo, aparto unos mechones de pelo que se habían pasado de su oreja.

Ya no era la niña que había conocido físicamente, ahora era una hermosa mujer con una larguísima cabellera rojas hasta la cintura, esos ojos de color exótico y un cuerpo que dejaba mucha envidia en las mujeres de su reino. Si antes su ahora esposa era linda, en esta época era una completa preciosidad, una que solo lo miraba a él.

-Sobre querer que alguien se estremezca por mí-murmuro con satisfacción al notar un leve escalofrió de la chica-que alguien me mire solo a mí-añadió acercando su rostro hasta dejarlo cerca de su boca.

La vio tragar pesado y luchar por no quitarle la mirada.

Suspiro al sentir el aliento de la chica sobre su rostro, estaba dispuesto a darle un beso que le quitara todo el aire y la dejara sin recordar su nombre. Pero una molesta tos y un carraspeo de garganta los hizo detenerse.

-Deberían hacer eso en su habitación, Alibaba-kun, Mor-san-dijo una voz al lado de ellos.

Ambos saltaron sobre sí mismos y voltearon rápidamente para ver como Aladdin, todo un joven ya de cuerpo delgado y sonrisa divertida, bastante alto y cuerpo que solía atraer la mirada de varias chicas del reino, los miraba con varios libros en sus manos. Alibaba volteo a verlo de mala forma antes de tomar a Morgiana de la mano y caminar a su recamara ante las burlas del joven de pelo azulado.

Le había costado mucho enseñarle esas cosas a Morgiana, sobre disfrutar el momento y dejarle que le robara besos en lugares donde nadie veía. Pero sus amigos amaban joderle el momento.

De repente los dedos de Morgiana se entrelazaron en su mano, giro a verla para notar la sonrisa leve en su rostro y esa mirada de adoración que siempre estaba presente cuando lo observaba.

Sonrió antes de devolver el apretón de manos y caminar por ese enorme castillo. Como había sido por un tiempo y esperaba seguiría así durante muchos años más.

Además él le había prometido que siempre estaría a su lado, cuando era un chiquillo lleno de sueños. Una promesa que lejos de oxidarse, brillaba cada día más dentro de él. Al igual en la que le había prometido enseñarle a Morgiana sobre cómo era amar.

Aunque en ocasiones donde veía la sinceridad de las emociones de su esposa, sentía que era ella quien le enseñaba.

 **Fin.**

 _Mi primer intento en este fandom, espero les gustara a todos :3_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
